


Festival Love

by Kris_Creations



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Kyoru - Freeform, New Year New Banquet, Post-Fruits Basket Chapter 136, Pre-Fruits Basket Another Chapter 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_Creations/pseuds/Kris_Creations
Summary: A intimate moment between Kyo and Tohru after they attend a festival.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 19





	Festival Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a moment after events from “New Year, New Banquet” chapter 7, but you don’t need to have read the chapter to read this.  
> (Link to chapter- https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321327/chapters/68866146)

Kyo and Tohru get home after the festival and Tohru takes out her hair pin and her braided bun falls out, letting her hair fall to her back, still crimped from the hairstyle. The sight causes Kyo’s skin to crawl; ever since that night in May, that impulse for wanting more from her has stayed with him, but he already told her would wait for her until she’s ready. So instead, he reaches over and pulls Tohru into a hug from behind.

“I know I said it earlier, but I’ll say it again,” Kyo says, “you are beautiful.”

Tohru slowly turns around and makes eye contact with Kyo. She wraps her arms around him and they hold each other; eyes closed as they breathe the same air. Being so close is comforting, but the longing in the pit of Kyo’s stomach won’t go away. He gives Tohru a peck on her neck and rests his head on her shoulder.

“I love you so much, I don’t think there is anything in the world that would make me stop loving you.” Kyo whispers.

“Kyo,” Tohru hums, “I love you too, and a part of me wants you...wants you to continue what we started on the trip...” Kyo, stunned to hear what she said, pulls back to look her in the face, almost as though he needs to confirm what she said.

“We haven’t been living together long, but I just want more of you.” Tohru, whose face was red with blush, continues, “I know I seem like I don’t know about that stuff, but I do, and I am ready for it if you are.”

Kyo stares at her in disbelief. Standing frozen at the fact that she is the one to bring it up first. Kyo opens his mouth to respond, but he is muted in shock. After he shakes off the surprise, he is finally able to respond.

“Are you sure?” He asks, “if you’re forcing yourself because it’s what I want, you don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

Tohru grabs his face and pulls him into a deep kiss, confirming her desires. Kyo kisses back intensely and they start waddling to the bedroom, still embracing each other. As they reach the door, Kyo pulls away and looks her in the eye with a serious, but soft expression.

“You absolutely want this? What about the other day?” He asks.

“Yes, I want this. Last time was awkward as, well, that day just didn’t seem like a good time for it...or place...but I want this, I do.”

Kyo cups Tohru’s face and returns her kiss. Passion fills whatever gaps are between them as they enter the bedroom. Kyo holds her steadily and gently, trying to ensure Tohru’s comfort. Tohru reassures him with light pecks on his face and her hands brushing through his bright hair.

They ease each other onto the futon and start off with cuddling and heavy kissing. Tohru, feeling a bit playful, pinches Kyo’s lower back, knowing it’ll make him jolt. He responds by giving her a mischievous smiling glare.

“You wanna play like that, huh?” He huffs. Kyo gets his revenge by kissing her neck hard and sucking it, ensuring that it’ll leave a mark. He continues all over her neck, making her squirm in place. Tohru makes a gasp as though she’s out of air and Kyo immediately stops.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s just...” she pauses, “this Yukata is a little....tight.” Tohru blushes and Kyo responds similarly.

Despite their embarrassment, a gentle expression falls on Kyo and he reaches for her obi. Before he grabs it, he looks her in the eye for consent. She nods and he carefully undoes the obi. The release of pressure causes Tohru to give a hard sigh, she immediately covers her mouth and turns red at the noise she made. Kyo, also stunned by the noise, starts laughing a little.

“Oh my goodness, Tohru,” he giggles, “that was really cute!” The comment makes Tohru blush even more and she covers her eyes.

“It’s embarrassing, I haven’t made that kind of noise before.” She states.

“What, like that time I whacked you in the head and you made that other cute noise?”

“Stop! I’m feeling even more embarrassed!”

“Maybe we should see if we could recreate that noise too!”

“No! As I said back then, there’s no need!”

They laugh in each others arms, yukata’s, though pretty loosely, still on. After the laughter subsides, they stare at each other, longing very clear in their eyes. Kyo plants light kisses all over Tohru’s face while he carefully undoes his own obi.

After he tosses the cloth, he sits up and takes off the top of his jinbei, exposing his muscular torso. Seeing the very fit and shirtless Kyo made Tohru turn very bright red and intrigued. While she had seen Kyo shirtless a few times, this is the first time she is able to get a good look at him. The martial arts training has really toned Kyo’s arms and biceps. He looks so strong and his muscles are well-developed, Tohru can’t help but look in awe as she sees them subtly stretch and morph at Kyo’s breathing.

“Oh my…” Tohru whispered.

“What?” Kyo responds.

“Well, I just haven’t had the chance to see just how truly handsome you were!” Kyo pauses, but gives a happy/embarrassed chuckle.

She leans her face onto his chest and inhales his scent; she’s so calmed by his smell that she just can’t help but feel comfortable with him. Realizing she is still mostly dressed, Tohru starts taking off the first layer of her yukata, leaving the white under layer kimono. As she starts untying the white kimono, Kyo leans in and gives her a gentle kiss.

“Are you sure?” Kyo asks as he pulls away, “it’s not too late if you aren’t ready.”

“I’m fine, Kyo.” Tohru responded, slightly annoyed, “I really want this. I want to be with you in all ways.” 

Accepting her response, Kyo places delicate kisses on Tohru’s neck as he helps her take off the rest of the kimono. Tohru’s blush intensifies as she notices how Kyo too seemed fascinated by her body. He gently brushes his rough hands along her abdomen and the sides of her thighs, giving a hesitant pause whenever he brushes an area that causes Tohru to flinch. To make Tohru at ease, he gives her a teasing smile, letting her know what he’s gonna do.

“Oh no you don’t!” Her pleas fall to deaf ears as Kyo tickles her yet, lightening up the slowly tensing atmosphere. Tohru squirms and wiggles more than before as her giggles fill the whole room. Tohru has always been very ticklish, but Kyo still giggles at how adorable she is when she’s tickled; the smile and laugh she gives makes him feel so accomplished.

“More ticklish now without clothes, are you?” Kyo teases, placing a peck on her cheek.

“You’re a bully!” Tohru responds, a grin across her face.

“Well, you’re just so fun to tease!”

The tensing atmosphere before has now almost dissipated. They press their faces together, lips passing over every possible surface. Kyo’s arms gently brushing up Tohru’s back while Tohru uses her fingers to draw circles on Kyo’s collar bone.

Kyo’s hand brushes the clip of Tohru’s bra, freezing in place. Giving Tohru a questioning glance, she nods and he proceeds to mess with the clasp. He must’ve been nervous, because his fingers kept fumbling at the hook and swear words were starting to be mouthed onto Tohru’s lips.

Getting surprisingly impatient, Tohru flips Kyo to his back and sits on top of him. Face flushed, she reaches her arms to her back and undoes the clip herself. Her arms hug her body a bit, keeping the cups in place while the straps loosen their grip on her shoulders. Kyo must’ve noticed her shaking, cause he sits up and touches his forehead to hers.

“Hey, you ok?” Kyo asks.

“I’m sorry, I’m just more nervous than what I expected.” Tohru pauses, her face turning redder by the minute, “I know I’m not that pretty compared to people like Uo-chan or Hana-chan. Maybe my body isn’t that appealing to y-“ Tohru is then cut off by Kyo pushing a deep kiss into her babbling mouth.

Passion comes over Tohru and her body goes limp from it; loosening her arms and causing her bra to completely fall off. Surprised, Tohru pulls away from Kyo and covers her chest in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry, Kyo.” Tohru gasps, “I know I said I wanted this, but this is a bit more awkward than I thought.” Understanding her confusion, Kyo leans in and gives her a big hug.

“It’s ok,” He responds, “we can take all the time you need. But please, don’t say you aren’t pretty; cause as I said earlier, you are beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful, both body and soul and nothing will change my mind about that.” Tears well at the corner of Tohru’s eyes as she wraps her arms around Kyo.

“Thank you, Kyo.”

.....

The morning dawns on the weekend. The light shines through the window onto Tohru’s face, causing her to readjust and turn over. She finds herself nose to nose with Kyo, naked and asleep. At first, she is surprised by the sight and sits up, but then a slight ache in her legs sparked memories of the night before and she blushes.

They did it. They actually did it.

Tohru gently brushes her neck and upper chest as she observes herself in the mirror. She does have a few marks, but they can get covered with makeup, she didn’t even care for them; despite how heavy her legs felt, her head was still on cloud nine. Some people may view her as innocent and air-headed about this stuff, but she has needs and wants like anyone else.

She decided to go into the kitchen and start preparing breakfast, she pulls out the eggs and milk, wanting to spoil Kyo and make him a big breakfast. When Kyo finally rolls out of bed and makes way for the kitchen, he finds a feast big enough for an army awaiting him.

“What’s all this?” Kyo asked, “You’re not telling me last night was-“

“Oh, no no no!” Tohru spazzed, “It’s just...I guess I went a little crazy with the cooking.” As she walks to greet Kyo, her legs give out and she stumbles, almost dropping the pot of tea. Kyo catches her before she falls over and eases her onto the ground, guilt falling onto his face.

“I guess I might’ve gone a bit overboard.” Kyo muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“No! I’m fine!” Tohru stuttered, “from what I’ve heard and researched, this is normal for a firs-“

“You researched?!” Tohru’s face turns into a chili pepper as Kyo points out something she embarrassingly slipped. She bites her lip and swallows hard.

“Well...My mom had told me some things, but I looked into it more after we started dating...I just wanted to be prepared in case we...you know...” Tohru covers her face with her hands, wishing so hard that she could take back her slip of the tongue. As she buries her face deeper in her hands, she is surprised when Kyo touches her neck.

“You’re hurt.”

“Eh?” Tohru looks up and realizes Kyo has noticed the marks on her neck.

“Where else are you hurt? If you’re collapsing and you have marks, I must’ve failed at ensuring your comfort and pleasure.” Tohru’s face scrunches in anger as she grabs Kyo’s hands.

“No! Please don’t say that, Kyo! While I don’t have much experience with this kind of stuff, I thought we did great last night! I may be sore and marked, but I am really happy. I wouldn’t take it back for anything.” She pulls his hands to her face and gives them a kiss; burying her face into his palm. “I guess, though, maybe another reason I made this much food is because I'm worried that I might have disappointed you in some way.”

Kyo pushes his lips onto hers and her surprise sinks away and she kisses back. They separate with a smack and Kyo digs his face into Tohru’s shoulder, embracing her tightly.

“You could never disappoint me, Tohru. I just don’t want to hurt you anymore, I’ve already hurt you too much as it is. I just...don’t want to lose you.” Tohru hugs him back, tears well in her eyes.

“It’s ok, I’m here now and I promise that I’m not going anywhere. As long as I’m with you, I am happy.” They hold each other tightly, only easing their grips to readjust and kiss. Kyo pulls away and looks into Tohru’s face; his eyes sparking with the same fire she saw last night. He pulls her up and starts walking them towards the bedroom.

“Wait, what about the food?” Tohru asks as she clumsily follows him.

“It can wait,” Kyo says in a teasing way, “I’m only hungry for one thing right now.”

Their bedroom door closes, leaving the food to sit out and grow cold. For the next few weeks, there is a period of time on some days where Kyo and Tohru do not leave their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry if this was written awkwardly, this is my first attempt at writing anything close to NSFW. Please treat me kindly 😅


End file.
